Four Years Later
by IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: Four years have gone by and things have drastically changed in this new world. This is the sequel to The Rahl Right and The Other Side. I love reviews. Oh, and I don't own anything.
1. Previously

Four Years Later

Nikolas woke with a start. His entire body was sweating and he shivered as his blankets fell off him, revealing his naked skin. He looked around. He was alone in his bed. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. He hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. He lay back down, trying to forget the future.

"Lord Rahl!" Someone yelled as his door was swung open, it crashed into the wall, and he almost jumped out of bed.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, he couldn't tell who it was; all he could see was a silhouette.

"We've captured her."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Cara stormed down the street. It was the middle of the night, and only the criminals and street urchins were out, but none thought to get in her way. She was too terrifying when angry.

She knew the road to their house well, and her feet stomped along faster than they'd ever traveled there before. But she knew she wouldn't be happy with what she found when she arrived.

She slipped quietly into the house, however, and then marched straight back to the bedroom. She slammed the door open, a squeal of surprise greeting her. Moonlight flooded through the open door, revealing the lovers.

"Get dressed, Dahlia. We have work to do."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Richard stared into the distance, trying to tell if his plan had been set in motion yet. He was worried for her safety, even if he didn't want to admit it. He sighed.

"She'll be fine." The cowl of her cloak hid her face, but Richard would know her voice anywhere.

"I thought I told you to wait with the others?" He reprimanded, though only half-heartedly. He was glad she was there.

The black cloak said nothing for a moment. "I knew you would need a friend." He turned to look at her, and found himself wishing she wouldn't hide her face.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked. When he had been convincing the others he had felt so sure of himself, but now – how could he not worry?

"It's a good plan." Her voice was comforting. It reminded him of another world, "Rahl won't know what hit him." Richard sighed again.

"I only wish I hadn't let four years go by."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kahlan sat on the Mother Confessor's chair, deep in her own thoughts. They were waiting for Nikolas, or at least that's what she thought the Mord-Sith had told her. She hadn't really been paying attention. Something about this capture didn't feel right. It was too easy.

Somewhere Kahlan thought she heard a door open, but she didn't notice. Not until Nikolas came up to her, the stubble of his beard scratching her face as he kissed her cheek. He sat down in the chair that was next to hers. The very existence of that chair disturbed something in Kahlan, but she pushed it aside, just like she always did.

"Are you ready for this?" Nikolas asked, but she was still lost in thought. "Kahlan?" Nikolas's voice pierced though her thoughts. He was staring at her, concern passing across his features.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, I'm ready. Bring her in please." Kahlan ordered, turning to the one Mord-Sith that Kahlan didn't want to see.

"Of course, Mother Confessor." Hope spoke; her fist pounding her heart, but Kahlan didn't miss the look that passed between her and Nikolas. Pain racked her chest.

The woman they brought in surprised Kahlan. She had changed so much, but Kahlan figured being with Richard did that to you. Some things were familiar, the cocky smile, the color of her hair, but it was much shorter, and the fact that she was wearing a dress just seemed unnatural.

Most prisoners wouldn't dare to look their captors in the eye, but not her. "Mother Confessor, Lord Rahl." Denna smirked. "How wonderful it is to see you again."

Kahlan saw Nikolas glance in her direction, asking if she wanted to speak first, but there was no one watching, and Kahlan didn't want to face her nightmares.

"Where is he?" Nikolas demanded.

Denna looked at him sadly. "You'll have to do better than that, Lord Rahl. I know I may not look it, but I'm still Mord-Sith."

"I would rather not resort to that." Nikolas told her, "But I will if you force me."

"No one can force you to do anything, Nik." Denna mocked, unafraid of his threat. "That's what Richard would tell you."

"If she won't talk, maybe we should skip to the torture." Kahlan said, turning to Nikolas. She wanted to get out of there.

"Can't face your fears, Mother Confessor?" Denna smiled at her cruelly. "When was the last time I saw you?"

"You'll pay with your life for that, Denna." Nikolas threatened, he tried to grab Kahlan's hand to offer support, but she didn't take it. He went on like it had never occurred. "But first, we must know where Richard is."

"And again." Denna turned to Hope, "Does he really just expect me to tell him?" A pause as Denna realized whom she had turned to. "You would know better than anyone right? You are his whore – "

Denna was cut off as Hope's fist slammed into her face. She fell to the floor, and the young Mord-Sith followed, as she began punching the older woman. Denna raised her chained hands, trying to protect herself as she was pummeled.

Kahlan looked away.

"Hope." Nikolas tried weakly. "Hope!" He yelled, and then two Mord-Sith were pulling Hope off Denna. They threw her towards Nikolas, and she looked up at him from the floor, angry that he had stopped her. "Go compose yourself." He ordered, sighing.

She pulled herself off the floor and stomped away, the ring of Denna's laughter following her. "Oh, Lord Rahl!" She laughed. "There is some serious tension in this room." She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Take her away." Kahlan whispered.

"What was that, Mother Confessor? I think you should speak up."

"Take her away!" Kahlan screamed, and the other Mord-Sith rushed to do her biding. It took all of a minute to drag Denna, smirking, from the room.

Nikolas and Kahlan sat in silence for a moment. "Kahlan – " Nikolas started, but she cut him off.

"Do whatever you need to, but I don't want her alive any longer than necessary." Kahlan stood up.

"Kahlan."

"Don't!" She shrieked at him. Then softly she continued. "Just don't, Niki." She left him sitting there.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas sat waiting in his chambers. He heard the door to the main room slam open, and sighed. This was going to be a fun night. The door to his bedchambers opened and Hope stormed into view. She didn't cross the threshold.

"Hope." He said tiredly, he felt like he hadn't slept in a year.

"Lord Rahl." She said icily.

He signed, "Can we just not do this, Hope? You know that I couldn't let you kill her, besides – "

"I'm not your whore." She stated, but Nikolas noticed a quaver in her voice.

He stood up. "Of course not." He said, suddenly understanding. "You are incredibly important to me, Hope." He paused. "I thought you knew that."

He saw her visibly relax. "I do." She whispered. "I do know that." But she sounded like she hadn't been sure.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Hope." He told her, pulling her gently into the room.

She let herself be dragged towards the bed, and suddenly Nikolas found himself on top of her as she lie on the bed, panting. They were kissing, and pulling off each other's clothes, and it seemed like the millionth time that Nikolas had cursed the leather that encased her body.

"I'm still angry." Hope reminded him between kisses, her words hard to understand from the panting.

He kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her hot naked body on his flesh. "I hope so."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"The plan has been set in motion." Richard told the Black Cloak. "I can see the activity in Aydindril."

"Denna succeeded?"

"Yes." He paused. "Now it's our turn." He turned to the other people in the camp. "Let's go."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Let's go Dahlia!" Cara threw a dress at the naked woman, trying to ignore the other person who had been in the bed; he was now scrambling from the house, his pants in his hands.

"Cara." Dahlia groaned. "Can't you just leave me here?" Cara didn't answer. "Or better yet you could join me." Her eyebrows rose seductively. "That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"We don't have time for this, get dressed before I drag you down the street naked. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Cara tore the blankets from the bed.

Dahlia pursed her lips, not at all concerned about being nude, though she did start to push herself off the bed. "Fine, but I want you to get me another lover."

"I told you before, that's not going to happen. You shouldn't even have a lover." Cara told her as she watched the dress slip slowly down Dahlia's form.

"Come now Cara, you don't expect me to believe that you haven't blown off some steam over these four years, do you?" Dahlia smoothed her dress down.

"It's different." Cara stalked out of the room, expecting Dahlia to follow.

"Oh? How's that?" Dahlia matched her stride for stride.

"I don't have someone counting on me to be faithful." Dahlia stopped suddenly as Cara kept walking. She went on for a moment, wondering if Dahlia would catch up.

She did. "It's different." She muttered. They were nearing the meeting place, and suddenly Cara was pushed into the side of a building. "Come on, Cara. You know you want to." Dahlia's lips moved against Cara's, her tongue licked Cara's teeth.

"Mind if I butt in?" Brutus kissed them both on the cheek. Cara shot him a glare, but Dahlia only smiled and giggled.

"You, me, and Cara? Now that would be far more fun than last time, wouldn't, you agree?" Dahlia playfully pecked Brutus on the mouth and was met with a smirk.

"Oh I do." He said in a husky voice.

Cara pushed off the wall, shoving between Brutus and Dahlia and moving them away from each other. "We're going to be late." She stated. "You know how he is when we're late."

Dahlia looked up in the sky. "I thought this meeting started an hour ago."

"That's just what we told you." Brutus teased, grabbing her hand.

Dahlia shook it off and caught up with Cara. "Why did you come get me?" She asked and then added, "You represent us, ever since . . ."

Cara opened the door of the meeting place, holding it open to let Dahlia walk in. "Because you need to be here."

Dahlia walked in, followed by Brutus and Cara. "Glad you could make it." Leo griped from the corner. He was frowning. "Especially you, Dahlia."

"Why is it so important I'm here?" She asked, exasperated, though smiling.

"Hello, Dahlia." She turned around, the smile falling from her face as she saw Benjamin Meiffert.

"We found your husband."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Benjamin." Dahlia sounded surprised. They stared at each other for a moment. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong." He said softly, but the words cut Dahlia like a sword.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"He was on a mission for me." Leo told her, drawing the attention back to himself. "And that's what we're here to talk about." He turned to Benjamin. "If you wouldn't mind, Ben?"

Benjamin walked to the table, a laid down a few documents. The first one he opened was a map. "Here" He pointed to a large valley, surrounded by mountains on three sides. "That's us, Danesville. And here," He pointed to almost every area around the valley. "That's were the Rahl army is."

"How many?" Brutus asked, the smirk gone from his face.

"Right now? About five thousand."

"That's over twice the population of Danesville." Cara noted unemotionally.

Benjamin looked up at her, seeming to realize she was there. A strange look crossed his face and then disappeared. "Yes, and more are coming."

"How many more?" Leo asked.

Benjamin shook his head. "I couldn't get a real answer. Some say a thousand, others say twenty thousand, but either way it will be bad for us."

"How did your diplomatic negotiations go?" Leo asked. His face looked grim.

Benjamin sighed. "I tried for a month. The Wizard will not help us."

"Dammit!" Leo slammed his fist on the table. "I never should have let him go."

"No, you shouldn't have." Cara stated, "But it doesn't matter now. We have to think of the solution, not the problem." Leo frowned at her statement.

"I had more luck with Adie, but all she told me was that she would work on the Wizard. Not that she would help."

"What about the Sisters of Light?" Benjamin shook his head. "Then what are we supposed to do? The Rahl's have far too many men for us to kill them all, even without their reinforcements." Leo put his hands up to his face.

"We could ask the Black Cloaks." Dahlia suggested softly. Everyone's eyes suddenly turned on her.

"The Black Cloaks work for their own agenda, besides we would have to pay for their services, and we don't have anything they want." Brutus told her.

"We don't know that. We've never contacted them before." She paused. "What other choice do we have?"

"The Black Cloaks are ruthless, there's no telling what might happen to any envoy we send them." Leo stated.

"I hate to say this, Leo, but it's our best option." Benjamin conceded, his eyes flickering to Dahlia.

"Fine." Leo paused. "What do we know about the Black Cloaks?"

Benjamin opened up another document; it was half filled with notes. "This is what I learned about them." He ran his figure under some words. "They wear black cloaks to hide themselves in the shadow. They are only active at night. They wander from place to place, and break into castles, but nothing is every reported stolen." He paused to let everyone consider that. "Also, it's said to be led by a charismatic man. Any one who's ever seen him is said to either die or join the Black Cloaks. He has two head generals. One is a woman; they say that she can get anyone to talk, even Mord-Sith." Cara snorted, but otherwise said nothing. "The other is more of a mystery. They say he's some sort of monster, because his face is always covered, but also that he wields black magic of some kind. They call him the Basilisk. I heard that not even the leader of the Black Cloaks knows what he looks like."

"Is that it?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. They're very secretive, and I wasn't really looking for information on the Black Cloaks this past year." Benjamin told him.

"Right." Leo paused, everyone's eyes turned to him. "I can't ask any of you to go, because I know it will be incredibly dangerous, but . . . " He faded away, looking around the room, almost pleading with anyone to step forward.

"I'll go." Dahlia breathed as she came forward, and all eyes turned to her.

"I'll go with her." Cara told them, not bothering to stand up from lounging against the wall. They locked eyes for a moment and Dahlia shivered.

"I don't know if we can spare both our Mord-Sith . . . " Leo was cut off by Cara.

"Please, Leo. Our skills haven't been necessary in two years. Besides, who would be better?" Cara's eyes dared anyone to challenge her.

"Well, Benjamin –" Brutus began.

"Just got back. We can't ask him to leave again." Dahlia said, maybe too quickly. Leo looked between the married couple; suspicion making it's way on to his face.

"If everyone's all right with that, I can't see any major problems." No one said anything. "Then it's decided, Cara and Dahlia will try and win the Black Cloaks over to our side." After Leo's pronouncement Cara turned to Dahlia, meeting her gaze.

"We leave tomorrow."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas took a deep breath before entering the dungeon. He had had Denna tortured for hours and was certain that once he walked in he would never be the same. Kahlan was nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise him, though he wished she were there. He couldn't believe after all this time he still wanted her approval.

Hope's glove brushed his shoulder, and he looked into her jade eyes. "Are you ready, Niki." Her use of his name startled him for a moment, but then he remembered. They were practically alone; only one other Mord-Sith was there, and they had trusted her with their secret long ago.

He cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes, let's begin." The door opened, and Nikolas was surprised that the room was totally dark. He looked to Hope, wanting an answer for that, but she said nothing; instead she walked through the door, lighting torches as she walked the perimeter of the room. Nikolas thought he heard squeals but couldn't be sure.

Nikolas couldn't help but think of his mother when he saw Denna hanging from the ceiling, battered, bruised, and bleeding. He felt nauseous for a moment, and almost fled, but Hope grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes. The pressing need to vomit became just a small desire.

When he walked into the room, the smell of cleaning fluids assaulted his nose, and he realized that the small room he was standing in had recently been covered in blood. The only evidence was a small puddle that had formed under Denna's hanging figure. Apparently the drains didn't work very well.

Denna moved, and Nikolas remembered that she was alive. She opened her eyes, and when she saw him, she smiled, her teeth stained with blood. He could see the madness in her eyes. "Lord Rahl. How wonderful to see you again." She purred.

Words caught in Nikolas's throat. He was amazed that she could speak. He glanced at Hope, realizing for the first time what she was capable of. Her gemstone eyes stayed locked on Denna, the torch in her hand casting a dim light on to her face.

"Is there a reason you've come to see me? Or did you just want to stare?" Denna giggled manically at her own question.

Nikolas swallowed, trying to find a way to talk. "Where is Richard?"

"Uh!" Denna rolled her eyes, "It's always Richard this and Richard that. Don't you people understand? They don't call me a sister of the Agiel for no reason. I mean – " She coughed as an Agiel was shoved into her side, and Nikolas looked away as the instrument whined.

When it was pulled away she started laughing, which tuned into a cough, and blood gurgled from the side of her mouth. She turned to Hope who had wielded the Agiel. "You do understand that I'm not just any Mord-Sith, right? Darken Rahl himself had to break me. Do you really think that a young whore – "

The Agiel was shoved into Denna's side again, but this time, as Nikolas waited for Hope to stop, she didn't. "Enough!" Nikolas commanded as he grabbed Hope's arm. He stared into her eyes and what he saw there frightened him. He turned back to Denna, and growled. "Where is Richard?"

"I'm right here, Nik."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Kahlan stared out her window, trying to forget. To forget the last four years and how far she had fallen, but also trying to remember. Dahlia. The woman who had changed her life as no one else had. Kahlan didn't think they'd ever see each other again, in fact, she was almost certain that Dahlia was dead, or at least the version of Dahlia that she had loved.

If Kahlan had been watching she would have seen the light go on in the Wizard's Keep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dahlia and Benjamin walked down the street side by side. The town was just beginning to wake up, and everyone who had seen Benjamin had rushed to greet him: asking if he was all right, where he'd been, who had he seen, how was the war going. Then they would turn to Dahlia, questions forming on their lips, but they never came out. The people could tell, Mistress Dahlia was angry about something.

"You could at least try to act happy that I'm alive." Benjamin whispered to her through a smile as he waved at a villager.

Dahlia said nothing as the next group of villagers came up to interrogate them. When they began to ask questions, she stepped in. "My husband and I are tired. Leave us alone." They scrambled away faster than mice from a fire.

"You didn't have to do that." Benjamin said tiredly. And then let out a yelp of surprise as Dahlia pushed him into an alleyway. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk." She commanded, giving him her Mord-Sith face.

He just rolled his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

Dahlia stared at him, unsure what to say. And then, "How's . . . the Mother Confessor?"

Benjamin's playful smile left his face, and he swallowed. "She was fine the last time I heard."

"And . . . And Niki?" She asked softly, because Danesville was at war with the Rahls.

Benjamin sighed. "He's good, and they say ruling his kingdom well." And then under his breathe. "As well as kicking ass in the war against us."

Dahlia didn't comment, just continued. "And they're . . . happy?"

"They appear to be happy in the public eye." He paused. "As happy as any married couple could be." He looked into her eyes sadly. "Dahlia . . ." He moved forward, his hand reaching out to her.

She backed away, turning away from him, "Good . . . that's good – for them."

"How have you been?" He asked quietly.

She turned around quickly, suddenly angry with him. "You left me!" He looked taken aback. "With Cara and Leo, and all these people, and – and Sam!"

"Cara and Leo can handle themselves. You were sleeping around long before I left! And you needed to spend time with – " Benjamin's voice grew louder as he talked.

"You missed everything, Ben!" She yelled at him.

"Not anymore than you did!"

Suddenly her anger faded, and she looked away, her eyes closed. "I didn't want this. None of this was supposed to happen."

"But it did, and you trying to wish it away isn't going to work. Sam needs – " She cut him off.

"A mother . . . but I can't, Ben. I don't know how. I wasn't trained for this." She looked into his eyes pleading with him to understand.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. You'll go off and probably get killed by the Black Cloaks, and then I'll have to lie, and tell Sam that you died honorably. That you were a great woman, who was always loyal and faithful, because that's what married couples do, and – "

"I never asked you to marry me." She retorted.

He looked astounded by her statement. "But that's what an honorable man does when he gets a woman pregnant."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Guards!" Nikolas called. Hope and the other Mord-Sith pulled their Agiels out, and pushed Nikolas behind them. There was a moment as Nikolas waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Then, calmly "Did you kill them?"

"I'm not a monster, Nik." Richard told him.

Nikolas scoffed. "No. You just employ them."

Richard blinked once, and Nikolas remembered where he was standing. "Well, the merits of my . . . staff can be debated later, Nik. Right now – "

"Don't call me that!" Nikolas yelled.

Richard just ignored him, and instead looked at Hope, seeming to realize who she was. "Hope?" He asked cautiously. She didn't blink, but Nikolas though he saw her hand quaver. "Is it really you? It's been so long." He paused. "Do you remember when we first met, how you stared into my eyes as I let you kill me?"

She didn't say anything, so Nikolas stepped in. "Hope is loyal to me now, Richard."

Richard turned back to Nikolas, a small smile on his face. "Yes. I've heard." He glanced up at Denna, and smiled at some shared, secret joke. Then he turned to the other Mord-Sith in the room. "And Berdine." He sighed. "I never thought I'd see you on the other side. Not after that day."

Berdine looked between Richard and Nikolas. "Would you like me to kill him, Lord Rahl?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Nikolas answered, as Richard said, "Of course not."

Nikolas glared at Richard. "You gave up that title, Uncle."

"Perhaps, but I don't think that's going to stop Berdine." Richard told him.

Suddenly Nikolas was screaming as Berdine stabbed her Agiel into his side. Richard made for Hope, who has been taken by surprise. He threw her against the wall, snatching her Agiel from her hand, his hand wrapped around her neck. Nikolas's screams stopped, as Berdine wacked him on the side of the face, knocking him unconscious. "I'm really sorry about this, Hope." Richard told her. Grimacing through the pain he shoved her Agiel against her throat until she passed out. Then he turned to Berdine.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You did so much for me, Richard Rahl . . . but I won't serve in the Black Cloaks." Berdine told him, her knuckles white on her Agiel.

"Then go. I won't stop you." Berdine glanced between Richard and Denna, and then she ran.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Kahlan sat in the audience chamber, reminiscing on all that had happened to her in the last four years. She wondered how her life would have been different if Richard Cypher had never appeared in her world. And then he ran right into the room.

"Richard?" She stood up suddenly, surprised by his sudden appearance. She saw him take a deep breath.

"Kahlan." He swallowed. "Get out of the way . . . please."

"What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly.

"It's really none of your concern."

She looked behind her, and realized what was in the other room. "The box of Orden? That's what you're after." He said nothing, just waited. "I can't let you take that Richard."

"I know this is difficult to accept Kahlan, but I'm going to get that box no matter what else happens tonight. And if I have to go through you to get it . . . so be it." He stared her straight in the eye, but something about they way he said it didn't sound entirely truthful.

"No you won't." She looked behind him. "You'll make Denna do it." Richard looked surprised when Denna walked up behind him.

"Please, Kahlan . . ."

She laughed at him. "You know, you pretend that you're better than Nikolas, than Darken Rahl, but your not."

"I don't hurt innocent people, Kahlan." He sounded defensive, and like she was making him angry.

"No of course not. That's why Denna does it. She does what has to be done, but lets you keep your pride and self respect. She never asks, and you never order, but those things that you would cower away from . . . they get done." She paused, turning to stare at Denna, who for once didn't have a smirk. "I only wonder what she gets in return."

"Richard and I have a special relationship." She purred, putting her hand on his shoulder, her smirk returning. The touch made Kahlan sick, and she swallowed to avoid vomiting.

"Kahlan, I'm sorry about what happened to you. Denna took it too far, but – "

"You were supposed to protect me Richard! You were supposed to help me, but all you've done is hide in the shadows and disappoint everyone." Kahlan yelled at him.

"We don't have time for this, Richard." Denna whispered in his ear.

He nodded, and looked Kahlan directly in the eye. "You should be more concerned about your husband, Kahlan. The Basilisk is with him right now, and we both know Nik can't use magic. Besides, he's never been that great of a swordsman."

As Richard talked, Kahlan visualized it: a hooded figure, shooting bolts of black lightening from his hands, Nikolas valiantly trying to dodge it, while trying to defend himself, Hope stepping into a blast that was meant for Nikolas and being knocked unconscious, blood pooling around her head, and then Nikolas's scream of grief, quickly silenced by a bolt to his body. "Save him." Richard commanded – a strange tone to his voice – and Kahlan ran.

She ran and ran and ran. She passed hallways and unconscious guards, and even conscious guards. And after awhile, she realized something. She didn't know where she was running to, and then she realized why.

It had all been a trick.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Richard fell to the ground as Kahlan broke eye contact, exhausted from his bout with magic. He braced himself for impact, but was suddenly stopped by strong arms. He looked up into Denna's face, and was enthralled.

She was so strong, and beautiful. Even with the half formed bruises and bloody lip; and even with the broken bones that she was sure to have, she was holding him up. Raising him off the ground. Her blue eyes seemed to look into his soul, and for a moment, Richard thought they were without madness. He pulled himself up with her help, and then he kissed her, long and hard, and continued even as they ran out of breath.

She finally pulled away, placing her open hands against his chest and taking a deep breath. "As much as I enjoy this Richard, we are still within enemy territory. We'll have time for that later."

Richard gave her a small, sad smile as he saw the madness return. "You're right." He took her hand, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Richard and Denna sat staring at the fire, Denna's head rested against Richard's shoulder, their hands intertwined between Richard's legs, content not to say anything as the fire crackled in front of them. And then, "Richard . . . what's that?" Denna asked as a black form shimmered in the air in front of them.

They stood up quickly, and Denna grabbed her knives as Richard grabbed his sword. And then the form stopped shimmering, and Richard let his sword down. It was just the Basilisk. "You've returned." He said.

"And you've used magic. What did I say about using magic at a time like this?" The Basilisk's scolding brought back memories from the Palace of the Prophets.

"It was necessary. Besides, what are you teaching me for if I never use it?"

"Richard."

"Nicci." Even though he couldn't see them, he was sure her lips were pressed into a thin line.

She turned to Denna. "How did things go when he used magic?" Her tone demanded the truth.

"He almost passed out." Denna said simply. "But I caught him."

"I wish you wouldn't wear your hood in camp, you've got to be burning up in there." Richard changed the subject.

"We've talked about this Richard." She said, ending the conversation.

There was an awkward pause and then Richard spoke again. "Did you get it?"

"Of course." She pulled a book from beneath her cloak, the golden letters gleamed as the fire light hit them.

"That's it?' Denna asked, and the disappointment in her voice reminded Richard of Cara.

"_The Book of Counted Shadows_." Richard whispered.

"I still don't understand, Richard." Denna complained. "We already have one of those, why did we need another?"

"Because there are six books in existence. One is the original, and the other five are copies."

"So . . . "

"So, five of them, the five copies, are incorrect, while the original isn't. If we attempt what we're going to attempt with instructions from a copy, we will all die."

"Well, when you put it that way . . . " Denna mocked.

Nicci ignored her. "Do you have your part?"

Richard grabbed the bag from beside him. "One box of Orden." He said, pulling a jeweled box from his bag.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas sat, one elbow rested on the table, his forehead resting in his hand. It wasn't just the pounding headache, or the stress of realizing his palace wasn't as safe as he though. No, he was upset because he was currently listening to a rather detail oriented man point out how many plants had been injured in the attack.

"Mr. Arboris." Nikolas cut the man off; the look of shock on his face was almost worth the hour of botanical nonsense that Nikolas had just endured. "I hate to interrupt this thrilling tale but . . . I must attend to other business at the moment."

"We will continue this, though, Lord Rahl?" The man asked hopefully, not catching the sarcasm in Nikolas's voice.

Nikolas tried not to roll his eyes, "Of course sir. Now . . . " He trailed off, waiting for the man to leave. They were in Nikolas's office.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, suddenly realizing, "Of course Lord Rahl. I'll speak to you later. We haven't even gotten to the most interesting part."

"Goodbye, Mr. Arboris." Nikolas told him curtly. As soon as the door shut, Nikolas laid his head on his desk and sighed. It was eleven in the morning, and Nikolas hadn't slept since his nightmare ten hours ago.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and it took Nikolas a minute to compose himself before calling out, "Come in."

To his utter surprise and excitement, it was Hope. He smiled. "Lord Rahl." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, moving to stand up, and realizing he was too tired.

She looked confused for a moment, "As the new First Mistress it is my job to brief you on the condition of the Mord-Sith."

"Oh." Nikolas stared at her for a moment as she stared above his head, the perfect picture of a First Mistress. He hadn't realized how formal Berdine had been with him. "Sit down?" He offered softly. She looked ready to accept his offer when Kahlan burst in.

"Nikolas!" She stopped short when she saw Hope. "Oh, I didn't . . . " She trailed off, and Nikolas could see a debate going on inside her head. "How important is this?" She asked, referring to Nikolas and Hope's conversation.

Nikolas looked to Hope who shrugged, "What is it?"

Kahlan glanced dubiously in Hope direction before speaking. "Richard stole the box of Orden."

"What?" Nikolas's voice was icily soft. He turned to Hope. "Send ten Sisters of the Agiel out to look for Richard, and inform General Trimack that he should send out ten quads."

"As you command, Lord Rahl." Hope's fist slammed into her chest and she turned to leave.

"Wait." Nikolas's voice came out weaker than he had hoped. "We're not done." He noticed the look on Kahlan's face but ignored it. "Now, tell me about the Mord-Sith."

"I'll just – " Kahlan started.

"No, stay." Nikolas ordered, but realized that Kahlan was offended. "Please. We all need to get along. Hope is the First Mistress now." Kahlan pressed her lips into a thin line, but didn't move to leave. "Now . . . Mistress Hope?"

"We are only missing one Mord-Sith. However – " Kahlan interrupted.

"Wait, Berdine's missing?"

"She turned on us for Richard." Nikolas told Kahlan as he stared her down. She turned away to look out the window.

"However, most of the Mord-Sith are demoralized, or uneasy with the situation. They respected Berdine, not just because she defeated them all, but also because she was smart, powerful, respectful, and friendly. She will be sorely missed." Hope paused, and Nikolas realized how good of friends she and Berdine had been. "They also fear that they are not sworn to the true Lord Rahl."

"Why would they fear that?" Kahlan asked softly.

"Because – " Hope began, but Nikolas cut her off.

"Because they have that luxury."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The door slammed shut, and Cara pulled her knives out on the intruder, only to stop short when she saw who it was. "Dahlia." She said simply, the knives dropping to her side.

"Hi."

Cara looked her up and down, seeing the slump in her shoulders. "How did it go with Ben?" Dahlia gave her an incredulous look. "Right."

"I just don't understand, Cara. How did everything get so screwed up?"

"Well, you screwed one too many people, that's how." Cara snapped.

"You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to." There was an awkward pause.

"It should have been you." Dahlia said quietly. "It was supposed to be you that night."

Cara turned away. "But it wasn't, and then you were pregnant, and married. And now you're screwed.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dahlia asked her angrily. "I'm the one that should be upset, my husband let me think he was dead for a year. He – "

"Oh, don't give _me _that, Dahlia. We both know that you didn't give a damn about that until he showed up this morning." Cara interrupted.

Dahlia stared at her. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I loved you, Dahlia!" Cara screamed at her. And then continued more softly. "I loved _you_." A pause. "But you were with Kahlan, and I could live with that, besides, you weren't even from my world. And then the world ended, and I thought you were still with Kahlan, or Benjamin. But that night – " she shivered. "Oh, that night I felt like I had you back. And then you screamed _her_ name."

"Cara . . . I didn't know. I thought you – " Cara cut Dahlia off.

"Get out." She said icily calm, her voice almost a whisper.

She ran.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas lay in bed, staring at the empty space next to him. It was odd. He'd never had to wait this long for her to come. And then the door opened slowly, the light almost blinding him. He looked up, and there she stood. "Hope." He said happily.

She walked towards the bed slowly, almost haltingly. He frowned. "Hello, Niki." She whispered to him.

"What's wrong?" He sat up; the sheets fell down to his waist reveling his chest.

He heard her gulp. "Nothing. I'm just tired." She started undoing her leathers and he reached over to help. As they began to peel off he found himself noticing the bruises and scraps that were hidden under the leather, and for the first time, the scars.

"Where did you get theses?" He asked softly, lightly running his fingers over a particularly long scar.

She looked at him, confused. "Battles, wars . . . training." She said, her hand stopping his fingers. He looked into her eyes and saw for the first time the madness that Richard always talked about.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Dahlia walked through the door she found Benjamin sitting at the table, his eyes were closed, and he looked tired. She shut the door, trying not to be too loud. He looked up, surprised. "Hi." She said weakly, it had been a few hours since she'd ran from Cara.

"Where have you been?" He asked, worried. He didn't look as cocky now. In fact he looked sad and alone.

"I . . . I was out." She tried to walk past him to the bedroom, but he grabbed her arm. She pulled up short and glared at him.

For once he pulled away. "Sorry. Sorry. I was just . . . worried about you."

"You don't need to be. I can take care of myself." She said, continuing to glare, hoping to remind him that she was still Mord-Sith, no matter how long it had been.

"When I got home, the sitter left, and she said you were usually home by midnight, but I thought she was joking." He paused, and then his voice became angry. "You let that woman raise Sam?"

"She's done a better job than I would have." Dahlia said curtly.

He looked exasperated. "You never even tried. I went away for a year. A year! Hoping that if I was gone you and he could connect, but you didn't even try. Dahlia!"

"You never should have left." She whispered. "What were you thinking? Why would you think that would work? He's only three!"

Benjamin shook his head. "I can't do this tonight. I can't do it. I'm going to bed."

"Not in there your not." Dahlia said, standing between him and the bedroom door.

He looked taken aback. "So _you're_ going to stay with Sam?" He asked accusingly.

Dahlia looked between Benjamin and the door to her son's room. "I don't have anywhere to go. Cara's mad at me."

Benjamin scoffed. And then looked around uncomfortably when he realized how upset Dahlia was. "All right, all right. I'll sleep on the couch?" He asked. She shook her head yes, and then headed for the bedroom. "Everything's going to be fine, all right? Cara will forgive you, Dahl." Benjamin told her.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm glad you're back, Ben."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas sat behind his desk, staring at the piles of paper that cluttered his desk. He was amazed at how much paperwork an attack on a palace could create. Not to mention that he had had two letters from the plant man, asking about when they could continue their chat about the destroyed plants.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes, come in." He called out, hoping it wasn't Mr. Arboris.

Instead, Hope walked in. "Hope!" He said excitedly, until she was followed by two Mord-Sith he didn't recognize. "And . . . ?" He asked.

He saw Hope cast a quick glance behind her, and bit her lip. "Lord Rahl." She said formally. "This is Victoria and Caitlyn. They are currently training under me, so I will be . . . showing them how the palace works."

"Oh." He said, looking down at the mess of papers. "I got a message about this, my father sent you, correct?" He asked the Mord-Sith.

"Yes, Lord Rahl." They answered in unison, their eyes trained on some point above his head. He hadn't noticed, but Hope was doing that as well.

"Well, that's great, I hope you . . . fit in." He told them, not quite sure what was expected if a Mord-Sith was transferred. He saw Hope stifle a laugh at his awkwardness, but the two younger girls looked stone-faced.

They all stood there awkwardly for a moment. And then Hope spoke up. "Lord Rahl . . . you asked to speak to me?" She said uncertainly.

"Oh, oh right." He looked between Hope and the new Mord-Sith. When he had asked to see Hope, he had had something a little more fun than talking in mind. "Well, it's not that important anyway. We'll talk about it later, when you're not busy training new recruits." He said, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh." She gasped quietly; the two new Mord-Sith moved slightly at her exclamation, not quite understanding what was happening. "Well," Hope recovered, "As you command, Lord Rahl."

"Very well then. I'll speak to you later, Mistress Hope." Nikolas told her, winking as the two other Mord-Sith turned around. She smiled at him.

"Of course, Lord Rahl." She turned to leave and then halted when she saw something in the hallway, "There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" He asked. He wasn't expecting anyone.

Hope gulped, and suddenly she was pushed out of the way. A crazy, white haired old man appeared in the doorway, and for some reason feather's floated after him.

"Zeddicus Zul' Zorander."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Richard." Denna moaned as they pulled away from each other.

Richard turned on his side to look at her, admiring the way the light of the sunrise caught the sweat on her body; glistening in all the right places. He smiled and tried to catch his breath. "That was . . . new." He laughed. He couldn't help but feel happy.

Denna rolled to face him, as small frown on her face, leaves stuck in her hair, and Richard laughed harder. "What?" She whined, "You didn't like it?"

Richard stopped laughing, but continued smiling, "No, no. It was incredible." He paused, trying to contain his laughter, "You just look ridiculous with those leaves." He told her, giggling.

"It's not wise to make fun of Mord-Sith, Richard Rahl." She said seriously, which made Richard laugh even harder. She eventually broke into a smile, and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Next time we do that, though, we should be in a bed. I've got leaves stuck every where." Richard complained with a smile, just remembering what they had done made him feel hot - or was that the morning sun?

"Hopefully that won't be too long from now." She said, suddenly serious, and Richard's smile deteriorated.

"No. Not too long from now." He said quietly. Denna stood up and looked around, but Richard remained on the ground.

"We should get going. Remember the last time we took to long?" Denna reminded him, trying to lighten the mood.

"How could I ever forget the look on Nicci's face?" He allowed himself to chuckle, the sadness momentarily forgotten. He rolled on to his feet, but was almost knocked down when his pants were thrown at him.

A horn sounded somewhere in the distance. Denna reappeared, completely dressed with Richard's shirt and boots in her hands, a look of concern spread across her face. "What was that?" Richard asked her.

She tossed him his shirt. "Trouble."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Glad you two finally showed up." Nicci scolded as Richard and Denna sulked out of the forest.

Richard ignored her, and instead turned to the captain of his scouts. "What's the situation?"

The man only hesitated long enough to cast a dubious look between Richard and Denna, "We've spotted two Mord-Sith and two quads about to run into the center of our camp. They diverged from the road about five minutes ago after they spotted one of the scouts in a tree."

Richard stared at the man. "What happened to the scout?"

The captain looked down. "He was tortured for information, and then killed." Richard though he saw a smile on Denna's face, but dismissed it.

"All right then." Richard said, looking between Nicci and Denna.

"It would be easy enough to just kill them." Nicci told them, her voice had become lower and more masculine sounding when the captain appeared. She had become the Basilisk again.

"Not without a good many of our men being killed, they're Mord-Sith. Besides," She turned to Richard. "You know how I feel about killing Mord-Sith."

Richard sighed. "Denna's right. It would be too risky to just attack them." He closed his eyes. "Denna." He turned to her. "Take two men, and three horses, go after the man that they sent back to their camp." Denna looked at him suspiciously.

"They didn't send a man back, Lord – " The Captain began.

Richard, Denna, and the Basilisk all turned to stare at him. "Of course they did." He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it when he saw they were all ignoring him.

"The Basilisk and I will lead the attack on the remaining D'Harans." Richard turned to the scout. "Get me Captain Greggs and Captain Smith." The man ran off. Richard turned back to Denna. "Why are you still here?" He questioned.

"I see what you're doing Richard." She told him, and then grimaced. "Thank you." She ran off.

Richard turned back to Nicci, and in her normal voice she asked. "So, what's the plan?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Zeddicus Zul' Zorander." Nikolas held out his hand. "It's been what, a year?"

"Almost to the date." The First Wizard told him, ignoring the offered hand. "But I'm not here on a social call, my boy."

Nikolas took his hand back uneasily. "Then why are you here?" He nodded his head almost imperceptibly to Hope who had stood awkwardly at the door, unsure what to do. She backed out of the room slowly.

Zeddicus looked Nikolas in the eye. "Have you heard of the Black Cloaks?"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Here's the plan." Richard sprawled a map of the area out on a table, Captain Greggs and Smith had arrived, and were standing around, looking at the map with Richard while the Basilisk stood a few feet away, monitoring the situation magically. "Captain Smith, you and I will take ten of our finest soldiers, and we will take on the Mord-Sith. Captain Greggs, you and the Basilisk will take the rest of our men, and take care of the quads. It shouldn't be too big of a problem, there should only be seven of them."

"We have to hurry Richard." Nicci told him in her Basilisk voice. "They're nearing the bridge."

"General." Captain Smith spoke up. "How many Mord-Sith will there be?" Richard noticed the fear in the man's eyes.

"Only two Captain. It shouldn't be that difficult." Richard told him.

Captain Greggs scoffed. "You're sending a fourth of our force to kill two women, and you don't expect it to be difficult."

Richard turned to the man, angry. "Captain Greggs, I understand that you are not from D'Hara, is that correct?" The man nodded arrogantly. "Why don't you come with me then." Richard said it as an order, Smith automatically looked relieved, while Greggs looked confused. "Pick your men, Captain."

He turned away from them. "Are you ready for this?" Richard asked Nicci quietly. She fell from her trance, and looked at Richard.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Richard. It's not like we're facing an army."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Denna drove the horses hard, trying to catch up to the single man that might be the downfall the Black Cloaks. She had long ago lost the two other 'soldiers' that she had taken with her. She had been told that they were the two best riders in the renegade group, but Denna, who had been trained as any Mord-Sith would have in equestrian matters, had out distanced them in less than an hour. She would have to speak to Richard about that when she returned.

She kept riding, fast as she could, glad to feel the familiar weight of her Agiel on her hip once again. Richard had insisted that she not use it after what happened to Kahlan. Besides, they didn't want anyone outside their group to know who and what she was. It seemed ridiculous to Denna, but Richard had been so persuasive.

Denna was so caught up in her own thoughts, that it was too late by the time she realized something was wrong. That she had driven her horse right in to a D'Haran trap. She heard the arrow whiz through the air.

The horse went down with a shutter.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Dahlia, for once, had arrived early. She stood shivering in the cold morning air that rolled off the lake as Cara sauntered up. Dahlia noticed that they were similarly, and conspicuously dressed in red leather, their Agiels sheathed at their thighs. When Leo walked up, his mouth was hanging open.

"You can't walk around looking like that!" He exclaimed.

"We are Mord-Sith." Cara told him flatly.

"I realize that, but two lone Mord-Sith are not going to get very far, besides, the Black Cloaks kill Mord-Sith on sight."

"They try." Cara scoffed.

"They succeed." Leo told her seriously. "Dahlia, please. You know I'm right."

Dahlia looked between them, uncomfortable with their relaxed banter. "Leo's right." She conceded, "But when we're trying to sneak past the Rahl army, we'll do better looking like this."

The both rolled their eyes. "Fine. Just . . . try not to get killed, all right?" Leo told them.

"That might be difficult." Cara snapped sarcastically.

"We'll be fine." Dahlia told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of Benjamin . . . and Sam." He nodded, and they began walking away, towards the secret tunnel behind the waterfall that led out of the valley. Only a few people knew of its existence.

"Come back soon!" Leo called, "And with good news!" They waved their hands at him. "Be safe." He whispered.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The bridge exploded with a huge bang, leaving Richard's ears ringing and his body shaking from the energy. It had been a magical explosion, and Richard had timed it just right, trapping the two Mord-Sith on his side of the bridge, and the quads on the other side. The Mord-Sith had fallen to the ground, but were quickly back on their feet, Agiels in hand. Richard and his men attacked from all sides. Out of the corner of his eye, Richard saw The Basilisk and about thirty other men appear on the other side of the broken bridge.

Richard pulled out his sword as he neared the first Mord-Sith, the rest of his men, mostly D'Harans, hanging back for fear of their lives. Soldiers, Richard had learned were easy to convince men to attack; Mord-Sith were much harder. Richard's first swing was met with an Agiel, and a growl from the Mord-Sith wielding it. Captain Greggs charged the other Mord-Sith, who had been aiming for Richard's head; a loud battle cry making it's way through his throat. Richard thought he might come to like the man after all.

The other men quickly followed Greggs, not to be out done; two men moved to help Richard, the others helping Greggs. Richard heard screaming but dismissed it as an Agiel flew towards his head. The Mord-Sith whipped around, smashing one of the soldiers in the face; he fell to the ground, but Richard was pushed back before he could see if the man was all right.

The Mord-Sith's distraction provided Richard with the opportunity to stab her, however, and she was quickly on her knees, blood flowing from a wound to her side. She looked up at Richard, a cruel smile on her face before the other soldier Richard had been fighting with chopped her head off. Richard heard someone scream again.

He looked up, and ducked just in time to miss a sword that had been swung at his head. The man kept running, not bothering to finish Richard off, and that's when he noticed. His men were routing. Richard rushed to the riverbank, horrified at what he saw on the other side.

Hundreds of Rahl soldiers swarmed the bank. Richard's own men looked like sharks in a sea of red – the ones that were holding their ground at least. Many more of them were trying to cross the ten-foot wide, thirty-foot deep river that had begun to rush faster than normal; Richard tried to convince himself it wasn't tinted red. He looked for a way across, but found none, and then looked on in horror as his men were eviscerated.

Another scream brought Richard's attention to one lone figure, surrounded by what appeared to be six Mord-Sith. The scream was distinctly feminine, and Richard was sure he recognized it.

"Nicci!" He screamed, causing the black figure to turn its head, only to be hit by an Agiel and crumple to the ground. Two of the Mord-Sith grabbed her and dragged her off. "No!" Richard ran to the river, and tried to jump in, but was caught by two strong arms. "Let go! Let go of me!" He shrieked.

"I can't do that, General." The arms, which Richard now recognized as Greggs, told him. He was dragged away from the riverbank, kicking and screaming, his men running past him, away from the battle.

"They were never trained for that kind of a fight." Richard realized when he had lost his adrenaline kick. "We weren't prepared." He whispered

"That's why they call it a surprise attack, sir." Greggs told him solemnly. They were back at the camp, safe from the attackers because the bridge was down. Only fifteen men had returned so far.

"Oh spirits!" Richard exclaimed. "Denna!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dahlia and Cara walked through the woods silently, the only noise being the swoosh of their dresses as they walked down the trail. Every so often Dahlia would glance over to Cara, but look away as Cara's eyes tried to meet hers. Finally, Cara rolled her eyes and stopped short, throwing Dahlia off guard and almost making her trip.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked curtly.

Dahlia gulped. "No, why would you think I wanted to talk?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

Cara rolled her eyes again. "Normal women don't walk through the woods in silence." Cara told her.

Dahlia snorted. "Normal women don't walk through the woods at all." She paused as Cara glared at her. "How much longer til – "

She was cut off by what sounded like a child's war cry. Six men swung down from ropes and surrounded them. Both Dahlia and Cara moved their hands to their sides, confused when the pain of the Agiel didn't greet them.

They were dressed all in earth tones, and none appeared to be older than eighteen. One of the boys, most likely the one that had made the war cry, drew a sword in what was meant to be a dashing manner.

Realizing that they need to remain calm, Dahlia put a hand on Cara's shoulder, and stepped in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with, kind sir?" Dahlia asked. She could almost feel Cara rolling her eyes.

The boy with the sword looked at them suspiciously, his grey eyes clouded. "Give us all your money, and we may let you live."

Cara snorted at the threat, and the boy looked taken aback and mystified; Dahlia pretended not to notice as she went on. "I'm sorry, but we don't have anything to give. We're only carrying food enough for the two of us."

The boy looked them over again, and seemed to realize that they were two women, that were barely carrying anything in their packs. He looked around at his gang, who were waiting for his lead. "Um . . . " He stuttered, not quiet sure what to do now. "Hand over your packs!"

Cara's laughter could be heard around the clearing.

Dahlia closed her eyes, trying to contain her laughter as well. She turned to Cara, her hand held out. The laughter stopped abruptly. "You don't really expect me to give into the demands of these boys, do you?" She asked, seemingly offended.

"Cara." Dahlia sighed.

"Wait! We're not boys." The boy tried to sound tough but only succeeded in whining.

Cara chuckled. "Spoken like a young child."

"This is not the time or place Cara." Dahlia tried again, but was ignored by both Cara and the boy.

"You think you could do anything to stop me?" The boy demanded. His sword came up to Dahlia's neck, and suddenly Cara's laughter was gone, her face serious; the Mord-Sith glare had made it's way to the surface.

"Jack." One of the other boys whispered to their leader. "I think we should go now." Cara took a step forward and the boys broke away, leaving Jack to his fate.

"Cara." Dahlia said quietly, her hand coming to rest on Cara's shoulder. The boy looked scared out of his mind now, his sword was practically dragging against the ground as he backed up.

Cara's head snapped to Dahlia's face, her expression softening when she saw her. Cara's lips pressed into a thin line and then she turned back to the boy. She growled softly, "Run."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Denna rolled from the horse, pulling her Agiel out as she did, only to realize that she had no hope of escape. She was completely surrounded, not only by D'Haran soldiers, but also by Mord-Sith. There would be no escape this time.

Denna stood in a fighting stance, ready to defend herself, the soldiers and Mord-Sith surrounding her stood similarly. They stared off, each waiting for the other to make the first move, but Denna knew she couldn't attack a ring of enemies, and they seemed not to want to attack her.

The stand off was broke by a great war horse with a large rider on it's back. Denna knew who it was before his helmet came up. "General Egremont." She tried to laugh away her fear. "How nice to see you."

"Mistress Denna." Egremont spoke in a monotone, "You have been sentenced to death by Lord Nikolas Rahl for crimes against the Mother Confessor, and the D'Haran Empire. You are to be taken to the People's Palace where you will await your punishment."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Denna asked. All this elaborate sentencing was starting to make her mad.

Egremont's face turned into a grimace. "Because I have been ordered not to. Lord Darken Rahl wishes to deal with you himself." Denna was surprised that Nikolas had agreed to that after what she had done to Kahlan.

There was a long pause as no one moved. "Well I'm not going to go willingly." Denna spat out.

No one moved, and Denna realized that most of the D'Haran army was afraid of her. She looked up to General Egremont and smirked. Maybe she did have a chance to escape after all.

"Get her." Egremont growled.

Denna readied herself for an assault, but her enemies advance slowly, and that threw her off. She hadn't realized how much fear she inspired, especially since she had been with Richard for four years now. For a while it had been just them, but the Nicci had come, and with her the Black Cloaks. Richard had decided she couldn't be a Mord-Sith anymore – to keep their secrecy – he had told her. She thought it was a load of shit.

They tightened the circle until there was only a ring of two feet surrounding her, and then halted. Denna couldn't help but be annoyed. There had to be some one brave enough to attack her. Egremont growled again, obviously not pleased with his soldiers performance.

"Why don't you come get me yourself, Egremont." Denna snarled, tired of their timidity.

Egremont's sword came out, and quickly sliced through the nearest soldier. "Get her, now!" He ordered again.

It didn't take long for them to charge, and it took even less time for her to lose. There was no way to defend her self in a four-foot circle. Lucky for her, the bumbling idiots that Richard called soldier blindly charged down the road, right into a wall of men.

Denna was glad she saw the surprised look on Egremont's face when he was almost run into. The D'Haran's circle was quickly turned into a mass of confused people as Egremont tried to take charge after regaining his composure, but it was too late. Control was lost.

Denna smirked.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Richard slammed his fist on the table, trying not to react when he realized how much it hurt. Captain Smith had taken a step back, frightened by his outburst, but Greggs stood stone-faced.

"We have to do something!" Richard yelled at them for the fifth time in an hour.

Smith looked frightened, so Greggs stepped in. "General, we've been through this. There is nothing to do." He paused waiting for an outburst, and then continued. "The Rahl army is far too numerous for what's left of our troops to be even half way successful at a rescue mission."

"Captain Greggs," her voice lilted through the air, seemingly from nowhere. "How can you be half way successful at a rescue mission?"

"Dear Spirits!" Richard turned around quickly, "Denna – your alive!" He rushed to her, forgetting that their relationship was supposed to be a secret. A smile flittered across her face, but was gone just as quickly. They embraced for a quick moment.

"Richard," Denna asked quietly, "What happened while I was gone?"

"The attack didn't go exactly as planned." He told her, "Nic – The Basilisk was captured."

"I see." She said quietly. "We'll just have to get him back them."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas cleared his throat. "I've heard of them, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I have reason to believe that they are trying to collect the boxes of Orden." The Wizard told him, obviously not aware that they already had at least one box.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nikolas asked. No one was supposed to know that Aydindril had a box of Orden.

Zedd gave him a look. "Don't play dumb with me, boy. You would be a fool not to have a box of Orden. All I ask is that you go on alert, you can never be – "

Nikolas cut him off. "They have our box of Orden, Zeddicus." The Wizard froze. "And our copy of the _Book of Counted Shadows_. I'm sorry but you're too late."

"Are you telling me that you allowed a band of raggedy rebels to break into one of the most secure fortresses in this world?" The Wizard's voice grew louder with every word, and Nikolas thought he saw sparks fly from his hair.

"I didn't allow Richard Rahl to do anything!" Nikolas screamed, but was stunned to silence by the look on Zedd's face.

"What did you say?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Did you just say that . . . that Richard . . . is alive?" The look on the Wizard's face took Nikolas aback. He looked heart broken, and suddenly didn't seem to care that one of the most dangerous men in the world had a box of Orden.

"The point, Zeddicus," Nikolas tried to draw him back into the real world, "is that the Black Cloaks – "

"Richard is the mysterious leader of the Black Cloaks." Zedd chuckled. "Oh that makes perfect sense."

"You don't seem to realize that Richard Rahl – " Nikolas was cut off again.

"Richard Rahl is one of the best men I have ever known, Lord Nikolas, and if he has a box of Orden I'm sure there is a reason for it." Zedd sat for a moment, bobbing his head up and down as Nikolas stared at him. "Well," Zedd stood up, followed by Nikolas, "I must be going. I have an outlaw to find."

Nikolas stared at the old man, confused on how he could be the First Wizard. "Um, you won't stay for supper?"

"Oh, no, no, my boy. I'd hate to intrude."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas sat down unhappily to the table that he shared with Kahlan for supper. He was surprised that she was there, as they usually took their meals at different times. "Kahlan." He snapped, maybe a little to harshly. She gave him an offended look.

"Nikolas." She took the high road, preferring not to acknowledge his outburst.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Nikolas tried to make conversation. "The . . . dove is excellent."

"It's not dove, it's chicken." Kahlan told him calmly.

He picked up another bite and tasted. "Oh, well I suppose it is." Kahlan rolled her eyes. Nikolas took a drink and then asked. "Anything interesting happen today?"

Kahlan's fork slammed down into her plate. "Besides being infiltrated by the Black Cloaks, torturing a woman who tortured me, seeing someone I never wished to see again, believing that you were dead and to top it all off, your girlfriend just showed up to our meal – but, no, nothing interesting today." Kahlan slammed back from the table.

"I can leave." Hope said quietly after an exchanged glance with Nikolas.

"No! I'll leave." Kahlan stomped through the doorway, leaving her food where it was.

There was silence for a long time as Nikolas stared at Hope who was torn between leaving and sitting down. Then Nikolas, "The chicken is excellent."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"We should stop here." Dahlia said quietly as they entered a small town. She and Cara hadn't spoken since the incident with the gang.

Cara looked over to her, still angry about what had happened, though Dahlia wasn't really sure why. "I don't want to stop." She said curtly.

Dahlia sighed; she had known it would turn into a battle. "The sun is about to go down, and there probably won't be another town for miles. It would look suspicious if we were found camping in the middle of a forest, and suspicious if we tried to get a room after sundown." She paused, but Cara didn't look like she was going to give into logic. "We can't afford suspicious Cara. Besides this will give us a chance to find a lead on the Black Cloaks."

She pursed her lips, but seemed to think it over for a moment. "Fine, but I get to choose the tavern." Dahlia rolled her eyes as Cara stalked away.

Cara led the way to one of the nicer looking taverns, called the Golden Goose. The main room wasn't busy yet, but by the way people were coming through the door it looked like business would be picking up soon. They found the owner behind the bar; a huge giant of a man, who looked friendly enough. They managed to get a room with out a problem, and settled in to a table to wait.

They sat awkwardly for a few moments. "Cara . . . " Dahlia ventured, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Came her curt reply.

Dahlia shook her head, not wanting to cause a scene. "Nothing."

The tavern filled up quickly as the sun went down, and soon they wouldn't have been able to talk to each other without screaming anyway. Instead, they focused on listening. "The Rahls are whooping their asses . . . I heard Jonny was sleeping with . . . Who's worse Darken or Nikolas . . . haven't seen the Mother Confessor in ages . . . they were attacked near the Tollwutig bridge" The last one caught both of their attentions, as they both looked over at each as it was said.

Cara stood up quickly. "Wait . . . " Dahlia tried to stop her, but it was too late. The gang of boys was all sitting around a table, oblivious to anyone else. Dahlia tried to follow her through the crowd of people, but she wasn't nearly as intimidating as Cara.

"Man, I always thought I wanted to join the Black Cloaks, but after what happened . . ." the leader of the boys, Jack, trailed off, and Cara froze, but not for long enough. Dahlia didn't make it to them in time for her to stop Cara from grabbing the boy by the shoulders and dragging him out of the tavern. The other boys started to go after them, but Dahlia gave them a Mord-Sith glare and they sat back down, obviously not the loyalist gang.

By the time Dahlia got out of the tavern, she could hear the boy crying, "I didn't do anything, I swear!" She found them, the boy pushed up against the wall, Cara's knife against his throat.

"Cara!" She ran to them, and put a hand on Cara's shoulder. "We can't leave a trail of bodies."

The boy's eyes went wide, from finally recognizing the two women who had him at their mercy. "Who are you?" He asked, fear colored his voice, and Dahlia noticed the look in Cara's eyes. The madness.

"We are Mord – " Dahlia cut her off.

"Just two women trying to go about their business."

"Bullshit!" he shouted, trying to attract attention to them, but no one came looking.

"You're right," Cara told him, pressing the knife deeper into his throat, a drop of blood dribbled from his neck. "Now, tell us what you know about the Black Cloaks."

"What?" He asked confused. "I don't know anything, I swear!"

"What happened at the Tollwutig Bridge?" Cara demanded. Dahlia looked around, no one was coming, yet.

"I don't know." Cara growled as she pressed the knife deeper into his neck, the rivulet of blood becoming larger. "I'm meant I'm not sure!"

"Then guess." She ordered.

"All right! All right! I heard that they got ambushed. Half of their fighting force is gone, and that they've scattered, their army is broken."

"Who ambushed them?"

"The Rahls!" He yelped.

Cara glanced at Dahlia. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, I swear!" The boy said misunderstanding whom the question was for. "Look, I'll do anything, just let me live."

Cara looked back at him. "You're going to take us to this Tollwutig Bridge."

"All right. All right. No problem, just say the word, and I'm there." He tried to act calmly, glad that he had found a way out of dying.

Cara looked up at the sky, the last bit of daylight fading. "Now."

The boy gulped.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas woke with a start, and found himself sitting straight up in bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. He had had the dream again. The one about the future. He'd been having them ever since he could remember, hazy, half-remembered things, but there was something special about them. A quality that couldn't be put into words. His father had told him they were a gift. He was almost certain that had been a lie.

"Niki?" Hope's voice was groggy, her eyes half way closed. He found himself calmed just by looking at her naked, trusting form half sleeping in his bed.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." He told her, not wanting to disturb her any more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, such concern in her voice that he knew she would have stayed awake the rest of the night talking about it.

"No. It was just a dream." He lied, kissing her forehead as he slid back under the covers.

She looked at him intently for a moment, but was too tired to do determine if he was lying. "I love you." She told him seriously.

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the picture of the future that seemed branded into the backs of his eyelids.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nikolas was awakened early than he had wished the next morning, and he wasn't happy to find that Hope was gone, though he knew it was a necessity. "Yes, yes. I'll be there soon." He told the unfortunate servant that had woke him up.

When he reached the conference room, he was surprised to find Kahlan and Hope standing awkwardly around, as well as General Trimack. "What's going on?" He asked dubiously.

"We have reason to believe that the Black Cloaks have been destroyed." General Trimack told him.

"Destroyed?" Nikolas asked skeptically. "How can that be? I mean that's good right?"

"It would be, except that we aren't sure who did it, and we have no idea what happened to Richard Rahl, Denna, or the mysterious Basilisk." Trimack told him.

"We're in the dark." Kahlan cut in. Nikolas noticed that she look particularly upset by this news. "For all we know it could be some sort of trick to catch us off guard."

Hope stepped in. "How did we hear about this news?"

General Trimack cleared his throat. "There is a rumor that the Black Cloaks were attacked by Tollwutig Bridge. It's not far from here, and it would make sense that they had camped there after their raid on the Palace."

"A rumor." Nikolas asked sarcastically. "You've called me out of bed this early for a rumor, General?"

"It's not that early, Lord Rahl." Hope whispered to him, causing him to smirk. Kahlan looked away, her Confessor's Face having taken over.

"We have also caught a soldier who claims he is from the Black Cloaks, and that they were ambushed." Trimack informed him.

Kahlan snorted. "I wouldn't put it past Richard to make a martyr out of one of his men for the sake of a surprise attack."

Nikolas wasn't so sure, but he decided against saying so. He turned back to Trimack. "What do you suppose we do with this information, General?"

For the first time, Trimack smiled.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Take care of the troops, Griggs. We'll be back soon." Richard told the big man. He was beginning to like him more and more everyday.

Griggs looked unhappy though. "Are you sure about this, General? I'm sure the

Basilisk can handle himself."

Richard was sure that Nicci could not. The bond between them was being pulled farther and farther apart every minute, and Richard knew where they were going. Richard didn't want to subject Nicci to that every again. "I'm sure. There are things that you don't know about the Basilisk, that might make you change your mind."

Griggs sighed. "Whatever you say, General. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point in a week."

"I'll see you there." He told the man with a smile, though he was far from sure that they would make it out alive. He tried not to let his fear show around the men, but soon it was just he and Denna.

"Richard." Denna took his hand, and he smiled at her. "Richard, I can tell that you're worried."

"Am I that easy to read?" He teased, but she glared at him and he dropped the pretenses. "I'm worried for Nicci. If we don't rescue her before my bro – "

"We will." Denna said forcefully, and something deep inside Richard made him stop what he was saying.

They continued on in silence for a while. "Denna," Richard ventured, a little later. "I was just thinking, we could stop in a tavern one night . . . maybe sleep on a bed?"

Denna smiled at him. "Do we have time?"

"I always have time for beds."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"There's the camp." Cara whispered.

"I didn't think they'd be this easy to find." Jack said, disappointed.

"You should be glad that they were." Dahlia told him, but Cara ignored them as she watched the camp sight. "Who do you think is in charge?" Dahlia asked after a few moments.

"That man." Cara motioned with her chin to a large man who was glaring at some maps near the campfire.

"So what's the next move?" Jack asked excitedly. He had grown more comfortable with his captors since they tried to kill him, preferring to think of it as an adventure and not a kidnapping. It was making Cara angry.

"You go home." Dahlia told him, stepping in before Cara could go off on another rant.

He looked confused. "I want to joint he Black Cloaks, though. And now I have a real chance."

Cara almost asked him why he wanted to join the Black Cloaks, but she didn't want to rehash that argument. "If he wants to get himself killed that's his prerogative." Cara told Dahlia, who looked at her angrily.

"Good." Jack said, happy that he and Cara had finally agreed on something. "Now, I say we – " He stopped abruptly, and when Cara turned around she realized why.

Six men, two of whom held swords to Dahlia and Jack's throat, surrounded them. Cara's hand went instinctively to where her Agiel would be, if it hadn't been in her pack. She growled at them out of instinct, but they just stared at her. One of them motioned with there head to move towards the campfire. Cara looked ready to fight, but Dahlia shook her head no, causing blood to run down her neck. She growled again and stalked towards the campfire.

"Captain Griggs, look what we've found." One of them men shouted to him.

The Captain looked up, surprised by the ability of two women and a boy to find their camp. "Who are they?" He asked cautiously. Something about the two women reminded him of Denna, who Griggs was sure was ten times more dangerous than she looked.

"No idea, Cap – " The soldier was cut off.

"I'm Jack. I've wanted to be a member of the Black Cloaks for two years now. You must be the leader, I've . . . not heard very much about you, but I'm excited to learn."

"Traitor." Cara shot at him, but he ignored it.

"And who are you." Griggs turned towards Cara and Dahlia.

Cara almost spoke, but Dahlia cut her off. "We're just two women, who have come with a proposition for the Black Cloaks."

Griggs looked back and forth between them. "Where are you from?"

Jack started to answer, but Cara cut him off. "Danesville."

Griggs frowned. "And why would Leo Dane send two women to talk to the most dangerous group anti-Rahl group in the Empire?" Cara and Dahlia didn't answer. "Check their bags." He ordered, "And tie them up."

Cara noticed that the men hesitated for a moment. "You aren't the leader." She said bluntly. He ignored her. "Where is the General, or one of his Lieutenants, the Basilisk, or the woman? I don't want to talk to a captain."

Griggs round on her, but spoke quietly. "No one, meets the General without being Okayed by me."

A new voice came out of nowhere, grey hair flying around him. "Excuse me, could someone point me in the direction of Richard Rahl?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"We're almost there. I can feel it." Richard whispered. Denna gave him a strange look and said nothing. They stalked quietly through the woods, and Richard marveled at how much he had taught her of stealth for a moment. They both froze when they heard the first scream. "There are going to be Mord-Sith there, can you handle that?" Richard asked Denna quietly.

Her mouth forced itself into a tight white line, but she nodded anyway. She pushed ahead, leaving him to bring up the rear. She stopped outside a clearing, and Richard saw what he'd been looking for.

There was a group of about five Mord-Sith, some of them were working to take down their camp, but two surrounded a black-cloaked figure. They weren't really torturing her, just making fun of her, and every so often they would stab their Agiel's into her, earning them a scream.

Richard almost charged into them, but Denna stopped him. "There are too many, Richard."

"No," He tried to argue, "We can take them. Five Mord-Sith – " She cut him off.

"We were attacked by a legion of D'Haran troops, Richard. Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they're not around here some where." Denna told him.

Richard looked around, and noticed that there was a smoke stack off into the woods. A D'Haran soldier entered the camp, and went to talk to one of the Mord-Sith. "Fine." He said. "How do you think we should do this?"

"You're not going to like it." She warned.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Who are you!" Griggs's voice may have been a bit too alarmed by the old man's sudden appearance for anyone to take him seriously.

Zedd however, didn't seem to notice the man, "Cara?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes squinted past the glare of the fire. "Dahlia?" He looked to the boy, but decided he didn't know him.

"What are you doing here, Wizard?" Cara asked, rather hostilely.

"Well," Zedd humphed, seemingly offended by her tone, "I came to find Richard."

"You told us Richard Rahl didn't make it to this world." Dahlia reminded them.

"Well it seems I was wrong, my dear." Zedd then turned to the Captain, "You seem to be in charge here. Now – " He stopped when Griggs put a sword to his throat. "Now wait, you don't need that." He waved his hand and the sword sailed off into a tree. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Cara smirked at the look of terror on Griggs's face, though the Captain recovered quickly. "There is no one here who goes by the name of Richard Rahl."

Zedd frowned at the man, "Richard Cypher?"

"No, no one – " Griggs was cut off by one of his men.

"But Captain, that's the General's name." The man said. Griggs growled at him.

"Richard is the leader of the Black Cloaks?" Dahlia looked over to Cara, who was smirking.

"And where is the General?" Zedd asked the other soldier, completely ignoring Griggs.

The soldier looked between Griggs and Zedd, and seemed to decide the crazy grey haired old man was the scarier out of the two. "He left a few days ago. He and Denna went to get the Basilisk."

"Denna?" Cara growled. "Denna is the mysterious woman of the Black Cloaks?"

"You two know each other?" Another soldier asked.

"I'm going to kill her." Cara said, maybe a little too loudly, because every soldier's sword went up, and suddenly twenty blades surrounded the four of them.

"You shall do no such thing." Griggs said, and abruptly he seemed to be in charge again.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

A burning rock smashed down into the house, which quickly burst into flames. Benjamin coughed. He heard the wails of his son coming from the other room. "Sam!" He screamed to the three year old, but all he heard back was screaming.

The house was completely engulfed in flames at this point, but Benjamin smashed through the door anyways, and was greeted by the sight of his son. He couldn't help but smile at the boy, even as he screamed. "It's alright, Sam. I'm here, Daddy's here." Benjamin grabbed a stone toy and threw it at the window, the crash seemed to scare the boy, but he was better when Benjamin picked him up.

"Ben!" Someone called from outside, Leo appeared at the broken window, shielding his eyes from the fire.

"Grab Sam!" Benjamin ordered. "I can't fit, get him away from here."

Leo nodded, and tried to approach the window, the heat was becoming extremely intense, and Sam had stopped crying as the smoke made him cough. Leo held his son through the window, trying to keep him away from the glass, and Leo ran up, taking the boy from his arms. The relief of his son being out of danger was short lived as Benjamin realized he was trapped inside the burning house.

"Ben!" Leo called to him, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and Benjamin nodded to him, "Good luck." Leo told him quietly, and quickly disappeared.

Benjamin turned around and was greeted by a world of flame.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kahlan was sitting at the table when Nikolas walked in. Her fork froze half way between her plate and her mouth when she saw him. "Nikolas." She said after a moment, and then went back to eating. Nikolas was glad that Hope wasn't coming to diner tonight, as she had other things to do.

"Kahlan." He tried to say her name lightly, but it sounded harsh, maybe because he was tired. They sat for a moment in silence, both chewing as softly as they could. "I don't think this is a good plan." Nikolas blurted out. Kahlan put down her fork slowly. "I mean . . . you haven't even been outside the palace in a year Kahlan, and now General – "

"I'll be fine Nikolas." Kahlan said very deliberately. She looked him in the eye, and he all he could see was her Confessor face.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He told her softly.

Something flashed across her face, but it was gone too fast for Nikolas to know what it was. "Nikolas," Again she spoke slowly and deliberately. "I am the Mother Confessor. I know what I have to do, so please, stop acting like I am a child."

"That's not what I meant." Nikolas told her.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked tersely.

"I . . . never mind." Nikolas mumbled.

Kahlan looked at him, perplexed, "Niki . . . " She started, but two Mord-Sith marched in.

"Lord Rahl." They said simultaneously.

Nikolas did a double take, because he didn't recognize them at first, but then realized they were from the People's Palace. "Um . . . yes?" He asked, trying to see what Kahlan's reaction to their entrance was.

"Lord Rahl, General Trimack has requested your presence in the conference room." One of them said, he couldn't remember their names.

Nikolas turned to Kahlan who was looking at them suspiciously. "And he sent you two?" He asked the two Mord-Sith, who were staring up at the ceiling refusing to look at anyone.

"He told us it was of the utmost importance, and that we needed to bring you back as quickly as possible." The other one spoke this time.

"All right, do you want to come Kahlan?" He asked, and she started to stand.

"General Trimack specifically told us that only your presence was required, Lord Rahl." The first one told him.

"All right . . . I'll, um, be there in a second. Please wait out side." They hesitated for only a moment, and then Nikolas was left alone with Kahlan again. He turned to her. "What do you think?"

"Who are they?" Kahlan asked. She was staring at the door that they had left out of.

"My father sent them, part of the integration of the two kingdoms. It seems he has more Mord-Sith than he knows what to do with now that . . . " He trailed off, knowing that the decision to train new Mord-Sith had been a very difficult one for her to accept.

"How long has it been since you've seen your father?" Kahlan asked, turning back to look at him.

"A year." He said quickly, but softly. He had been at the People's Palace when the Black Cloaks captured Kahlan. It had taken him two weeks to get her back.

"Right." Kahlan looked away and back towards the door. "I can't read Mord-Sith, so I have no idea."

"I guess I'm off to see General Trimack then." He said, walking towards the door.

"Good luck."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Listen, this is all just a misunderstanding." Jack whined. "I don't really know these people." The guards ignored him as they tied Cara and Dahlia's hands together. Jack was tied to a tree, and then they walked off.

"Just like old times, huh Cara." Dahlia said softly. She hated the feel of rope on her wrists.

"Very old times." Cara growled. "And this won't be anything like then. I promise you." Dahlia was shocked by Cara's protectiveness, and didn't say anything.

"Do you think the Wizard can get us out of this?" Dahlia asked, trying to get a glimpse of Zedd and the Captain talking.

"Of course, but he'll probably get us into a worse situation by trying to get us out of this one." Cara responded.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Dahlia leaned her head back, letting it rest on the back of Cara's head. "It's good to see Zedd though. It's been almost two years. He could have been dead."

Cara snorted. "That crazy old man is going to out last us all."

"So . . . " Jack cut in, "He's a real wizard then? Does that mean he knows Darken and Nikolas Rahl?" The boy sounded awestruck. "But that's silly, all wizards work for the Rahls."

Cara snorted again, but Dahlia spoke before she could say anything. "Zedd doesn't work for any body, and yes he is a wizard. The most powerful wizard alive."

Jack looked confused; "But the Rahls collected all the magic users in the Empire. I had a friend; they came and took him three years ago to take him to magical training. Even he didn't know he could use magic. Sometimes I wished that I was magic, cause then I could go with him, but I wasn't."

Dahlia glanced at Cara who was staring off into the distance, pretending not to listen. "Zedd doesn't work for the Rahls, because he doesn't believe in what they're doing, and they can't make him because he is the most powerful wizard alive. The First Wizard, they call him, right Cara?"

"Yes, something like that." She snapped.

"What are the Rahls doing that the wizard doesn't believe in?" Jack asked.

Dahlia looked at Cara. "A lot of things, Jack, but – "

Cara cut her off. "He's preparing for a war, but no one knows who he's going to attack. He's building up an army of young boys and girls who are all going to be thrown into some war against a mysterious enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "I haven't heard of any war. Lord Nikolas wouldn't – "

"But Darken has gone crazy in the last year. He doesn't know what to do with his army, and so he sent them to find something." Cara was talking rather loudly now.

Dahlia cut her off. "But no one knows what he's looking for."

Jack looked between the two women suspiciously. "How do you two know the leader of the Black Cloaks?"

"It's a long story, my boy, and one that, I'm afraid won't be told tonight." Zedd walked over to them and squatted down. "I've arranged for us to travel with the Black Cloaks to the rendezvous point where they are supposed to meet up with Richard."

"And Denna." Cara growled.

"Yes. However you two will have to have your hands bound until Richard approves you." He told them. "The boy is free to do what he wants."

"What about you?" Dahlia asked.

"They know that it is pointless to make me bind my hands, however they have no idea what you two are capable of." Zedd paused. "Now, can you agree to that?"

Cara growled, but Dahlia said, "Yes."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Are you sure about this?" Richard asked again.

Denna sighed. "What other choice do we have Richard?"

He tied the rope loosely around her hands. "I still say we should just charge into their camp, maybe undercover of darkness, or something."

"I told you, - " She tried to repeat.

Richard stopped her, "I know, I know. Mord-Sith are trained killers, and blah blah blah. That still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Richard." She said, her commanding tone forcing him to look into her eyes. "I'll be fine." She kissed him softly. "It's not the first time I've been tied up." She kissed him again, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Especially not with you." Her tied hands went around his neck and he could feel the coarse rope. "I trust you." She whispered seductively, and he knew all logic was gone.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Benjamin smashed his boot into the door, and it fell apart, only to send flames shooting towards him. The heat was unbearable by now, and Benjamin thought his eyebrows might be gone. He tried to block his eyes as he ran through the door, but had to be careful not to run into burning pieces of the roof, which had now collapsed.

He heard a loud crack from right overhead, and had to roll to get out from under a galling beam. Luckily he rolled towards the exit; unluckily he caught himself on fire. He cursed under his breath as the flames seared away at his skin, the hair on his right forearm was now completely gone.

As he got closer towards the door, he saw that one of the flaming boulders that the Rahl army had sent flying into Danesville had landed in his kitchen. The wood in the fireplace had caught on fire, and he thought it odd to see such a normal thing in such a disastrous circumstance as it burned away, the smoke floating up the chimney.

Outside, Benjamin thought he heard a baby crying, but he hoped it wasn't Sam. He had asked Leo to get the boy out of here. He didn't want his son to die in the assault. Benjamin smashed his foot through another door, and felt a blast of warm air, a cool relief from the temperature of the inside of his now scorched house.

His relief was short lived however, because he soon realized that Danesville was over run with Rahl soldiers, their red and black uniforms made them difficult to see in the light of the blaze, but the glint of their swords gave them away. Benjamin was glad that they hadn't noticed him yet, probably believing that no one could survive the kind of fire that was burning down his house.

Benjamin was angry that he hadn't thought to grab his sword, though it probably would have burned his hand. One of the Rahl soldiers noticed him, and stalked forward. The firelight glinted maliciously off of his sword. "Over here!" The soldier grunted, and three more of them appeared.

Benjamin began to breath heavily. He'd been in battles before. He'd seen the countless innocent that were slain because they were in the way. He'd interrogated the villagers who knew nothing about the rebels they were supposedly hiding. Benjamin just never thought he'd be one of them.

"Come on now guys. Be reasonable. You don't really want to kill me. That's just one more death to pile onto your conscious." He held his hands up, trying not to seem threatening. He could feel the heat of what was now a huge bonfire at his back.

The four men didn't even say anything. Benjamin could see it in their eyes, the madness; the lust for blood; the need to kill. That red-hot anger that could make a man do anything if he was told to. Benjamin knew the feeling well.

The men moved closer, one of them raised their sword.

Benjamin looked up at the sky, the moon was full, but something big and black flashed across it. The last thing he heard was the cry of a hawk.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Look what I found." A soldier burst into their camp, dragging along a woman. There was a bag over her head, and her blue cotton dress was torn.

The Mistress stepped forward. "What are you doing?" She demanded, her eyes ice cold, that look made anyone shiver.

The soldier just smirked. "I caught you a toy. She was snooping around the campsite. My captain told me to bring her to you."

The Mistress narrowed her eyes. "And why would he tell you that? No one is supposed to come here except the General."

"Look, I don't know why he sent me here. I was just following orders." The soldier held up his hands defensively. "Besides, you have the other prisoner right." The Mistress turned her head almost imperceptibly in the direction of the sorceress' tent.

"I think you should leave now." The Mistress said. "Who ever that poor woman is, she doesn't need to come with us."

"No, no." The soldier insisted. "I think you'll be interested in her."

The Mistress squinted in confusion. "I guess I could take a look at her." She said, taking the rope from the soldier's hands. The Mistress drug the woman closer to herself, and reached for the bag. There was a clink as the soldier lifted his sword from his scabbard. No one noticed that the word TRUTH was inscribed into the hilt.

The bag came off, and all hell broke loose.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"So," Nikolas tried again. "Where are we going again?" He asked the two new Mord-Sith. He thought one of their names might be Caitlyn, or was it Catherine, he still couldn't remember, and even if he knew their names he wouldn't know which one was which.

"To the conference room." One of them spoke. "General Trimack wants to speak with you."

Nikolas was almost positive that they weren't headed to the conference room, as they had now entered the basement level of the servants' stairs. "Are you sure you're headed in the right direction?" he asked. He was getting a bad feeling about this. They hit the bottom of the stairs, and Nikolas was suddenly blinded by daylight as it streamed in from outside the Palace.

"We're here." Was the last thing he heard before something smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Richard pulled out his sword, the word TRUTH dug into his hand as he slashed through the rope around Denna's wrists. As soon as her hands were free she smashed her fist into the main Mord-Sith's face.

Richard and Denna had five seconds before any other Mord-Sith reacted, and then. "It's Denna!" Richard heard one of them growl.

"Denna." Richard called to her. She turned quickly, and he threw her Agiel at her, the pain only barely registering in his brain. The look on her face when she caught it – when she felt the pain – took him aback. Had she really just smiled?

She turned around, taking in the four Mord-Sith that were now surrounding them, one of them had a large black lump forming on her forehead. "I've got this." She said quietly, the madness reflected in her voice.

Richard ran towards Nicci, not wanting to see what Denna could do. He remembered it well enough. As he charged the tent, the fifth Mord-Sith stumbled out from it, a confused look on her face. Richard slashed her chest, taking her down in one stroke. Behind him he heard the screams of Mord-Sith.

When he entered the tent the screams disappeared, and all Richard could see was Nicci. She was hanging from a post; blood dripped off of her toes and matted her hair. It was the first time Richard had ever seen Nicci naked, and the layers of scars that he saw there startled him. Not to mention the new bruises and lacerations.

"Nicci." He breathed, and he saw her head move up an inch.

He went to her slowly, not knowing what to do, or how to get her down. Richard noticed that her face was mostly made up of old scars; from the last time she had been tortured by Mord-Sith.

And Darken Rahl.

"Richard! We have to – " Denna stopped short as she entered the tent, her mouth opened slightly at the sight of Nicci.

Richard turned to her, frowning slightly at the blood that marred her dress. "I don't know what to do." He told her softly. He had only ever been the torture victim, not the rescuer.

Denna's mouth set in a firm line, her eyes hardening. He shivered as he remembered what she had done to him the last time he'd seen that look. She took the sword from his hands without pause; Richard's hand fell limply away as he looked on. "I'm glad I killed them all." She mumbled to him.

The sword swept up in an arch, slashing through the ropes that held Nicci in the air. Denna caught her body in one arm, the sword point coming to rest on the ground away from them. "Richard," Her voice was soft, but commanding. "Get her some clothes, please." He hurried to obey.

"Here." He handed her what he assumed was Nicci's black cloak, and she wrapped it around the sorceress.

Denna looked up at him, a strange look in her eyes. "Do you think you can heal her?"

Richard looked down at them and shook his head. "I would only hurt her if I tried. Our magic is bonded, so by using magic on her I would be taking magic away from her. And that's assuming that I knew how to do it."

Denna sighed but nodded. "All right. We have to go. The Rahl soldiers – "

Richard cut her off. "This was Darken's work." He told her severely.

Denna looked back to Nicci's face. "I know." She told him quietly. "We've been heading towards the People's Palace for days now, and I was ambushed by General Egremont, not Trimack." She paused. "Do you think he's finally lost his mind?"

"We'll see."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The sword flashed in the light of the fire, but stopped short when Benjamin heard the call of a hawk. The soldiers surrounding him froze. "You don't think . . . " One of them started to say, but stopped as the hawk called again.

Benjamin looked back up to the sky, and saw that the hawk was circling them, seemingly coming in for a landing. As it got closer Benjamin noticed something else too. It was huge.

He turned to the Rahl soldiers. "What is that?" He asked desperately. He would rather be killed by a sword than peaked to death by some monstrous hawk any day. The soldiers said nothing, but the look in their eyes said they pitied him. "Come on guys." He pleaded, "Soldier to soldier." They backed away, leaving Benjamin to his fate.

He let out a breath; trying to steady his racing heart beat. The hawk was almost upon him. Just as it landed there was a puff of smoke – Benjamin noticed it smelled like roses – and suddenly, Darken Rahl appeared before him.

"You must be Captain Meiffert."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"This is the rendezvous point," Richard announced softly, letting his pack slide to the ground.

"Good." Denna said. "They should be here soon, then?" She asked, but her words sounded hollow.

"We were supposed to meet in a few hours." He responded absently. The both looked at each other, trying not to acknowledge the harsh, dying breaths of Nicci. They lowered the litter to the ground wordlessly, and as gently as possible, but Nicci's ragged breathing stopped for a moment.

Richard rushed to her, afraid that he would finally lose her, but soon enough the wretched noise began again. He heard Denna gulp. He looked up into her eyes, "If she died, you could save her right?" He pleaded, though he knew the answer.

"I – I don't think so, Richard." She paused, staring at Nicci, "Her wounds are so severe."

"I know . . . I know but – " He cut off suddenly, his head popped up, and his eyes flashed around to look at the edges of the clearing.

Denna looked around confused, trying to hear what Richard did. There was a cry of a bird, but something sounded off about it. Richard visibly relaxed, and he brought his hands up to his mouth. A much better birdcall rang around the clearing, and then people started appearing.

Richard smiled when he saw Griggs, but it morphed into a frown from the look on Grigg's face. He glanced at Denna who was frozen, stiff as a statue. "Denna, what is it?" He asked, looking past her to see what was happening.

Out from the forest came two long lost souls.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolas sat up suddenly, which had been a bad idea. All the blood rushed to his ears, and now he felt like a nail was being pounded into the back of his head. "Argh!" He groaned, and opened his eyes only to be blinded by light.

"You should lay back down Lord Rahl." Someone said, though her tone sounded more commanding than he was used to.

"What," He asked, his hand going to the back of his head, "did you hit me with?" His vision adjusted and he found himself looking at the two Mord-Sith his father had sent him.

One of them looked away from his demanding gaze, seemingly ashamed. "A rock."

He made a noise of disapproval. "Your Mord-Sith. Why didn't you just use your Agiel?" When she looked away uncomfortably. He gave up on his question. "You know, if my father wanted to see me, he could have just asked." The two Mord-Sith exchanged nervous glances. Nikolas scrunched his eyebrows together. "If it wasn't crazy, old Dad, than who was it?"

"Hello Lord Rahl."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Zedd." Richard whispered softly. The crazy grey-haired man waved his hand, a huge grin on his face. Richard barely noticed Denna, her hand on her Agiel.

Richard started to walk towards him, "Richard." Denna said sharply, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see her kneeling next to Nicci who's harsh breathing had stopped.

Richard turned back around, his voice panicked now. "Zedd!" The old man's smile turned to a frown. "Zedd come quickly!" He yelled, and then turned, missing the confrontation between Griggs and the prisoners.

"I'm here, my boy. What's the problem?" He asked, kneeling down next to Nicci. He turned his head to Richard slightly, though still inspecting her. "Is this the Basilisk?" Something in his tone seemed reluctant to Richard.

"Yes." He said curtly. "Is that a problem?"

Zedd turned back to Nicci, her face covered with her cloak. "Who is he?"

"We don't have time for this Zedd, he's dying!" Richard yelled.

"Yes, but seeing as you have allied yourself with Denna, I wish to know who else you've allied yourself with." Zedd said calmly.

Behind him, Richard could see Denna; her Agiel mere inches away from Zedd's head. Richard looked her in the eyes and shook his head. He didn't want that to happen to Zedd.

"I'll tell you, but then you have to fix it, all right?" Richard asked desperately.

"I supposed." Zedd answered, which wasn't a promise, but Richard was frantic.

"The Basilisk is Nicci, now save her Zedd." Richard told him suddenly.

Zedd looked surprised, and he didn't move. Richard let out a breath, "Zedd – " he tried but was cut off.

"Save her wizard, or I will kill you!" Denna screamed at him, her Agiel had moved even closer to his head.

"Is this how it happened to Kahlan?" Zedd asked quietly, but then turned to Nicci, and began to heal her.

Richard heard a commotion behind him and turned around. Griggs and two other Black Cloaks were wrestling with two women in dresses, and it looked like his men were winning. "Hey!" He called, standing up to walk over towards them. "What's going on here?" He asked, unsure as to why his men would have taken two women and a boy prisoner.

Griggs punched one of the women and she fell to her knees, and the other now had a knife at her neck. Richard ran over. "Stop!" He yelled, but when he got there he froze.

Cara was on her knees, a sword to her neck, and another one of the Black Cloaks held a knife against Dahlia's throat. "General." Griggs said, he sounded out of breath. "Good to see you, sir. We were just having some problems with our prisoners here, but – "

"Prisoners?" Richard asked softly, he was staring at Cara, who was looking at the man holding the sword to her neck.

"Yes, General. We caught them snooping around camp a few hours after you left. The wizard assured us that they would behave, and they have . . . until now." Griggs told him.

"Let them go." Richard ordered quietly.

Griggs said nothing for a moment, and then gave a smart nod. "As you wish General."

The two soldiers let them go, and Cara stood up. She turned to Richard, and when he saw the look on her face he said, "Wait, Cara – "

Her fist connected with his face.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Lord Rahl." Benjamin reacted without thinking, kneeling in front of the Master Rahl. He was a D'Haran soldier after all. However before the devotion fell out of his mouth, Darken Rahl stopped him.

"Please, Captain Meiffert, I would prefer not to hear those words from the mouth of a traitor." Darken Rahl stood extremely still, his voice level and even, but there was a dangerous look in his eye that Benjamin thought he had seen some where before.

Benjamin swallowed loudly. "What can I do for you, Lord Rahl?"

Darken Rahl gave him a small sarcastic smile, "I find it strange that you still refer to me as Lord Rahl. Why do you do that?"

Benjamin was thrown by the change of topic. "I . . . the . . . as the diplomatic representative of the Danesville Republic, it is appropriate for me to refer to you by your title."

Darken Rahl smiled a little at his response. "Well my good man, Danesville is almost gone. What's left of your republic is burning to ashes, and soon we will have your precious Representative in custody." Darken Rahl noticed the anger on Ben's face. "Do I upset you with the truth? My apologies, but as some saint once said, 'If an offence come out of the truth, better it is that the offence come than the truth be concealed.'"

"What if it's not the truth? What if you don't catch him?" Benjamin asked.

Darken Rahl looked him in the eyes. "Well, I was hoping you might help me with that."

Benjamin looked around behind Darken Rahl at this once beautiful city that was almost burnt to the ground now. "I don't know where he is. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He answered truthfully.

"I see." He looked saddened by the thought. "Well, that's not really why I'm here. I'm looking for someone else. Someone . . . more precious to me, personally."

"She left at least two weeks ago. She could be anywhere by now." Benjamin told him.

Darken let out a frustrated sigh. "But she will come for you if I have you." It didn't sound like a question.

"She doesn't love me." He tried to tell the crazed man. "She isn't from my world."

Darken whipped his head around. "Don't lie to me!" He screamed, and Benjamin finally recognized the madness in Darken Rahl's eyes. "I know she survived! And she will come for you!" He turned around, and barked at some soldiers. "Take him to the People's Palace!" Then he disappeared in a flash of fire.

Five soldiers descended on Ben.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Hello Lord Rahl."

Nikolas squinted through the sun light, trying to see whom it was. An old woman stood there, her long dark hair was specked with grey, but there was something mystical about her. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that. However, there is something that you need to know." The old woman looked behind her, and her and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" Nikolas asked, trying to turn around.

"We don't have time for questions!" She snapped at him. "Just remember, Richard Rahl has two boxes of Orden. You are running out of time." She turned and began walking away.

Nikolas was shocked, "Wait! What do you – "

Everything went black.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The next thing Richard knew he was on the ground. Cara stood over him, her face obviously angry, until she was pushed out of the way.

"Get off him!" Denna shouted, her hair looked frazzled and out of place as she jumped in from of Richard.

Griggs then stepped in, grabbing Cara before she had a chance to react. "General, I'm sorry. I didn't think – "

Richard cut him off. "It's all right Griggs." Richard said as he stood up. He rubbed his jaw, and he sighed. "It's nice to see you too Cara."

Cara glanced at Denna, a scowl on her face. "What are you doing with her?"

Richard grabbed Denna's hand. "Denna is my most trusted advisor." He said calmly.

Cara scoffed. "You've been brain washed Richard. I know what it is like in bed with her."

Richard squeezed Denna's hand to stop her from reacting. He turned away from Cara to Dahlia, who had stood up. "Hello, Dahlia. How are you?"

"I've been better." She snapped at him.

"Richard!" Zedd's voice called from behind them. "The Basilisk is alive." Richard glanced at Griggs and then pulled Denna along with him.

They kneeled down besides Nicci, who looked a lot better. Most of her wounds were gone, but her body was still scattered with scars. "Nicci?" Richard whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She let out a scream, but quickly silenced it. "Richard?" she asked, panting.

"It's all right, Nicci. You're all right. I got you." Richard said, taking her in his arms.

"Who knows that she is alive?" Zedd asked quietly.

"Just Denna and I." Richard told him. "We've had to keep her identity a secret, because of Darken and Nikolas."

Zedd nodded his head. "The Rahl campaign to control magic has been a pain in my arse for years."

"Darken has also been trying to capture her since we were sent here." Richard said quietly. "Nikolas is after Denna and I because – "

Zedd gave him a sharp glance, " I heard what happened to Kahlan." He paused. "I'm going to need you to explain that to me."

Richard gulped. "I will."

"General!" Griggs shouted, and Richard looked up to see Cara and the large man struggling.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Leo rushed through the forest, trying to keep the three year old from getting whipped by the branches. Behind him he could hear the dogs barking, and behind him the glow from the bonfire that used to be Danesville. The three year old started crying as a branch hit his arm, and Leo ran faster as the dogs started barking.


End file.
